


The day after

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Tasha gets hurt and Patterson is always there for her.





	The day after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethan my lil bro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ethan+my+lil+bro).



Tasha woke up with a start, the taste of bile in her mouth. She sat up quickly to get her bearings, the motion sending searing pain through her body. She heard a groan from beside her and was suddenly aware of another body in the bed next to her. She turned quickly to see who it was, trying her hardest to get to a defensive position. Patterson was asleep next to her. Tasha looked at her clock. It was 3:30, to early to get up. Slowly, she fell back asleep, Patterson's slow breaths relaxing her.

A few hours later, Tasha was awaken again by Patterson trying to get out of the bed. Tasha watched the blond for a while before Patterson realized she was awake. "Oh, dammit!" Patterson cursed, "I didn't mean to wake you." Tasha shook her head. "I was already awake," she lied. "Good," the blond said awkwardly, "how do you feel?" She asked. Tasha groaned, trying to sit up. "Pretty terrible," she said, her tone somehow lighthearted. Patterson laughed haphazardly. "You got pretty banged up last night," The brunette scoffed, "I feel it. But what exactly happened?" She asked. Patterson looked at her. "You don't remember anything?" She asked. Tasha shook her head. "Nothing," she said. "Well, you got drunk, like, super drunk, then you got in a fight when someone started being a bitchy homophobe." Tasha laughed. "Did I win?" She asked. "Oh yeah," Patterson assured her, "you won."

A little while later, Patterson decided Tasha needed to go to the hospital when she found out she couldn't put weight on her knee. "I'm fine!" Tasha said, as Patterson threw some clothes on the bed. "No, you're not!" Patterson argued, "now put those on!" Tasha sighed, knowing arguing with the blond was a lost cause. "Fine," she sighed, putting the clothes on. "Thank you. Now let's figure out how we are going to get you to the car." 

The pair argued about it for a few minutes before deciding that Patterson would carry Tasha to the car. It went pretty well for the first few steps, then Patterson lost her footing and sent them both to the ground, Tasha right on top of Patterson. They laid there, giggling for a few moments, Tasha's face inches from Patterson's. Then, Tasha leaned down and kissed Patterson firmly on the lips. Patterson sat in shock for a moment before returning the kiss with equal passion. They stayed there a few minutes before Tasha rolled over, smiling all the way. "Does this mean-" Tasha began. "Nope," Patterson interrupted, "you're still going to the hospital."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! I really love these two as a couple, and wanted to expand on this fandom. Also, this is for you, Ethan, keep on lovin this ship!! :p


End file.
